Colina Funbari
by Anna Kyouyama de Asakura
Summary: <html><head></head>Para él ser nuevo en la ciudad y en la escuela es muy difícil, pero dicen que todo cambio es bueno, ¿podría ser cierto?, a juzgar por el inicio, el cambio no podría ser mejor. UA  Protagonista Yoh Asakura, parejas del manga y romance</html>
1. 1 Nuevo

**Colina Funbari**

**Capítulo 1.- Nuevo.**

A penas había llegado a esa ciudad el día anterior, no por decisión propia, le encantaba Izumo por su quietud, pero sus abuelos deseaban que estudiara en un mejor colegio, y qué mejor que el Colegio Privado Shinra en el Distrito de Saitama para darle una buena educación a su nieto, bueno, a sus nietos. Su hermano vivía en un lugar llamado Colina Funbari en esa vieja pensión desde hace un año, sus abuelos la habían rentado y lo habían enviado antes a estudiar en ese colegio, estaba completamente cómodo pues tenía toda una casa para él solo, y no le molestaba que ahora su hermano menor viviera con él, pero sabía que extrañaría un poco su soledad. Yoh Asakura y Hao Asakura, nacieron siendo gemelos pero siempre habían tenido gustos y mentalidades diferentes, incluso su apariencia era un poco diferente, a Yoh le gustaba el cabello al hombro y la ropa cómoda como los jeans y los pants, a Hao le gustaba el cabello tan largo como podía y la ropa casual pero elegante. Nunca habían sido muy unidos, llevaban una relación buena, pero no demasiado íntima, y ahora que sus padres habían enviado a Yoh a vivir con él, sabían que tendrían que convivir un poco más.

_Así serán las cosas de ahora en adelante_ –dice el mayor de los gemelos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- _mañana comienza el nuevo año escolar, así que tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por levantarte temprano, la escuela queda un poco más lejos que la escuela de Izumo, y no podemos llegar tarde._

_Por qué me dices eso? _–dice el menor de los Asakura con un pequeño puchero dibujado en el rostro- _soy capaz de levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela, no es necesario que me lo digas._

_Lo digo porque te conozco hermanito_ –dice el joven de cabello largo esbozando una sonrisa- _y sé que a pesar de tu edad sigues siendo el mismo niño perezoso._

_No tengo 5 ¬¬, tengo 16_ –dice el joven de cabello corto con una mirada de inconformidad- _y soy un poco más responsable que antes._

_Tú lo has dicho, un poco_ –sonríe el mayor de los gemelos y camina hacia su habitación- _será mejor que hoy duermas temprano, no querrás asistir a clases aún con sueño, que descanses_ –el joven entra a su habitación cerrando la puerta corrediza detrás de él.

Ese era sólo el principio de su nueva vida. Ya comenzaba a extrañar la vida en Izumo, y no por vivir en esa enorme y lujosa mansión tradicional, ni por los lujos con los que se rodeaba su familia, sino porque Izumo era un lugar que le brindaba mucha paz, después de todo Colina Funbari estaba en la ciudad, aunque debía reconocer que siendo parte de la ciudad era un lugar agradable y hasta cierto punto pacífico. Si lo pensaba bien, extrañaría pocas cosas de Izumo, en la escuela donde estudiaba no había hecho amigos, por lo que siempre se la había pasado solo, antes de que Hao se mudara, era la única persona con la que conversaba en la escuela, y en ocasiones no podía porque, por su mentalidad, Hao siempre se había identificado con sus compañeros de mayor edad, y podía encontrársele con frecuencia conversando con ellos muy plácidamente. Al igual que Yoh, Hao no había hecho amigos en Izumo a pesar de sostener largas conversaciones con sus compañeros mayores, pero en ese prestigioso colegio había logrado hacer algunos, mayores que él y de su edad.

Pensando en todas esas cosas no midió el tiempo y se quedó dormido hasta tarde, por la mañana la alarma de su despertador sonó y el ruido era como un martillo golpeando su cabeza. De mala gana silenció el ruido infernal, y de la misma forma se levantó para arreglarse e ir a la escuela con su hermano, recordó que debía usar uniforme, en Izumo iba con ropa casual a la escuela, y ahora lo obligaban a usar un ridículo e incómodo uniforme. Cuando estuvo vestido bajó al comedor, donde su hermano ya tenía listo el desayuno, se sentía de nuevo un poco como cuando eran niños y se quedaban solos en casa, Yoh sabía cocinar también, pero a veces le daba tanta pereza que su hermano mayor cocinaba para ambos.

_Apresúrate a desayunar_ –dice el mayor de los jóvenes mientras coloca un plato en frente de su hermano y se sienta sobre un cojín frente a la mesa- _es el primer día y tenemos que dar una buena impresión._

_No me importa qué impresión tengan de mí _–comienza a comer un poco de arroz- _yo siempre seré yo, piensen lo que piensen._

_Jeje, sigues siendo un niño_ –bebe un poco de té con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Terminando el desayuno se dirigieron lo más rápido posible hacia la escuela. Yoh seguía algo extrañado, aquél lugar era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, Izumo era un pueblo, en Saitama se sentía extraño porque había más ruido, más autos, más gente. No fue sino hasta que llegaron a la escuela que comenzó a sentirse un poco familiarizado, ver estudiantes, áreas verdes, profesores, las canchas deportivas, la alberca, el gimnasio, todo lo que veía lo hacía sentirse un poco menos incómodo, porque realmente no era de esos estudiantes que amaban la escuela o la sentían como su segundo hogar, la escuela le daba pereza, pero se mentalizaba pensando en que tal vez podría encontrar algo interesante en una escuela de la ciudad para hacer su estancia menos aburrida, incluso, en que podía hacer algunos amigos.

Se dirigieron al salón de clases 201-B, el menor de los gemelos entró con una actitud despreocupada y una expresión de aburrimiento detrás de su hermano mayor, Hao por su parte entró con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, parecía que buscaba con la mirada a alguien, saludó educadamente a algunos de sus compañeros dándoles los buenos días y éstos al ver a Yoh lo interrogaron por él, después de explicar quién era el joven pasó a su asiento, dejó su mochila y se dirigió al asiento de su hermano, que se encontraba tres pupitres detrás del de él.

_El profesor te presentará con el resto del grupo_ –de pie frente a su hermano.

_Da igual_ –dice el menor recostándose en el pupitre sobre sus brazos mientras cierra los ojos- _tomaré una siesta hasta que llegue._

_No querrás que te encuentre así el profesor_ –dice el joven de cabello largo de nuevo buscando con la mirada.

_No me importa_ –aún en la misma posición, Yoh suelta un suspiro de cansancio y oculta su rostro entre sus brazos- _sólo quiero dormir…_

_Por eso te dije que no te durmieras tarde_ –Hao continúa buscando con la mirada, y de vez en cuando desviando su mirada hacia la puerta- _iré a otro salón, regresaré antes de que el profesor llegue, procura no roncar._ –el joven deja escapar una pequeña risa y sale del salón de clases.

Parecía que el menor de los gemelos no había puesto atención a lo último que había dicho su hermano, pues ya sentía más pesados los ojos y comenzaba a perderse en un profundo sueño. El gusto le duró poco, pero esa pequeña siesta de diez minutos le había ayudado mucho. Cuando su hermano lo despertó ya todos los pupitres estaban ocupados y el profesor ya había llegado, saludó a los alumnos y anunció que había un nuevo estudiante en el Colegio, le pidió amablemente a Yoh que pasara al frente y así lo hizo.

_Su nombre es Asakura Yoh_ –dijo el profesor anotando el nombre del joven en el pizarrón- _él viene de Izumo como podrán ver es el hermano de su compañero Asakura Hao, espero que todos se lleven bien con él y lo reciban amablemente, cuando necesite algo ayúdenlo en lo más que puedan._

Yoh se dirigió a su asiento, no sin antes desviar su mirada hacia una persona que había llamado su atención desde que el profesor comenzó a presentarlo al grupo. Una joven rubia de ojos color miel que destacaba de entre todos sus compañeros era el objeto de su distracción. No la había visto, al parecer cuando llegó con Hao ella aún no había entrado al salón de clases, estaba sentada en medio de la fila de al lado, su dorado cabello un poco abajo del hombro, la expresión seria de su rostro, las largas pestañas que adornaban esos hermosos ojos claros…jamás le había pasado algo así, cada facción del rostro de la joven lo cautivaba, le parecía la mujer más linda que había visto, habían chicas bonitas en su escuela en Izumo, pero hasta ese momento no se comparaban en nada con aquella joven rubia.

Las clases comenzaron y para él no eran tan distintas de las clases de su antigua escuela, le parecían igual de aburridas, pero precisamente por ese aburrimiento, se daba el lujo de no poner mucha atención y desviar frecuentemente la mirada hacia la joven objeto de su distracción. Por lo que observaba ella no hablaba mucho con sus compañeros a excepción de algunos, entre ellos convenientemente su hermano. Parecía que sólo les dirigía la palabra para preguntarles algo de la clase, no hablaban mucho porque eso le molestaba al profesor, pero notó que uno de sus compañeros le hacía pequeñas bromas en ocasiones, las cuales a ella parecía no causarle mucha gracia. Y así pasó el resto de la clase hasta el receso, se puso de pie y le dijo a Hao que se adelantaría para pasar al baño, quedaron de verse en el patio de la escuela, en una de las áreas verdes en la que tomó asiento debajo de un frondoso árbol, recargándose en él con las manos detrás de la nuca y mirando al cielo.

_Tú eres el chico nuevo de la clase, no?_ –preguntó una joven inclinándose un poco frente a él, quien sorpresivamente resultó ser la joven que llamó su atención.

_E-Eh sí!_ –dijo el joven poniéndose de pie nerviosamente, temía que su compañera hubiera notado que la miraba mucho en clases- _soy Asakura Yoh, mucho gusto _–esbozó una peculiar y nerviosa sonrisa para la joven.

_Soy Kyouyama Anna, mucho gusto_ –respondió al saludo del joven dejando mostrar una pequeña sonrisa que al menor de los Asakura le gustó, pero al mismo tiempo le sorprendió, pues a juzgar por la expresión de la joven en clase, le sorprendió que ésta pudiera sonreír- _puedo sentarme?_

_C-claro!_ –se sentó de nuevo bajo el árbol sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la rubia, ella tomó asiento aproximadamente a un metro de distancia de él.

_Trajiste algo de almorzar?_ –dice la joven mientras abre cuidadosamente su obento, una especie de caja de tamaño mediano en donde estaba su almuerzo perfectamente organizado.

_No, en realidad no, pero tal vez mi hermano haya traído algo de comer_ –sin dejar de mirar a la joven.

_Hao? _–abre con cuidado un termo y sirve un poco de té en la tacita integrada en él- _No, no suele traer almuerzo, casi siempre compra algo en la cafetería y come al aire libre_ –extiende el brazo con la taza en la mano hacia el chico nuevo- _gustas?_

_No, muchas gracias, provecho_ –sonríe y la chica bebe un poco de su té- _y… desde cuándo conoces a mi hermano?_

_Desde que llegué a ésta escuela, a mitad del año escolar pasado_ –bebe otro poco de té- _él fue la primer persona que comenzó a hablarme, como verás, también fui la nueva hace poco._

_En serio?_ –se endereza un poco- _debió ser difícil al principio._

_Sí, un poco, el cambio de ambiente es lo difícil_ –bebe otro poco de té- _pero te acostumbras._

_Cambio de ambiente?_ –mirándola con curiosidad.

_Mi prima y yo nos mudamos de Aomori_ –mira un momento la pequeña tacita que sostiene- _alguna vez has estado ahí?_

_Sí, mi abuelita es originaria de Aomori, cuando mis padres y mis abuelitos tienen negocios nos llevan _–sonríe un poco- _también hemos estado de vacaciones._

_Bueno como ya sabes, es muy diferente a éste lugar_ –bebe un poco de té y su mirada se pierde en el horizonte- _Aomori es un lugar mágico para mí, amaba vivir ahí, y ahora sólo podré estar de visita en vacaciones._

_Entiendo, me siento igual desde que llegué aquí_ –mirando al frente.

_Izumo también es un lugar especial_ –bebe un poco de té- _tiene algo de magia, como el Monte Osore._

_Vaya, veo que ya se conocieron_ –el joven castaño de cabello largo caminaba hacia ellos con dos almuerzos en las manos, extiende el brazo y le da uno a su hermano menor- _toma, no acostumbro traer el almuerzo._

_Compras en la cafetería y comes al aire libre_ –interrumpe con un tono alegre el menor de los gemelos.

_Sí, te lo dijo Anna?_ –mira a la joven rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Sí, ella me dijo_ –ríe un poco.

_Je, es muy lindo de tu parte el ayudar a Yoh a integrarse_ –dice el joven de cabello largo mientras se sienta entre Yoh y Anna- _siempre dije que debajo de tu apariencia escalofriante eras una delicada y amable princesa _–coloca su brazo alrededor del cuello de la joven rubia mientras su hermano menor lo mira extrañado, esa clase de comportamientos no eran muy comunes para la gente de su país a menos que fueran muy cercanos- _por eso te hice mi novia_ –mira a la joven con una sonrisa y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

_Su novia?..._ –piensa el menor de los Asakura mientras los mira confundido, y ciertamente decepcionado.

_Basta Hao _–retira el brazo del joven de su hombro con una expresión de molestia- _no es correcto que nos vean así._

_No importa, todos saben de nuestra relación_ –sonríe mientras abre su almuerzo- _aunque a algunos no les parezca…_ -el joven cambia un poco su expresión mirando hacia lo lejos a un grupo de jóvenes jugando basket ball.

_No discutiré sobre eso _–la joven bebe otro poco de té- _son mis amigos, y si tú y ellos no se llevan bien no es mi problema, yo tampoco le agrado a tus amigas pero no me meto con ellas._

_Tranquila, tienes razón_ –dice el joven de cabello largo mientras abre una lata de té helado- _no discutiremos por cosas así._

_Ehh…_ -rompió su propio silencio el menor de los hermanos, con un tono algo nervioso- _desde cuándo son novios?_ –expresa con una pequeña sonrisa, su rostro mostraba algo de confusión, nervios y decepción.

_Desde hace seis meses_ –el gemelo mayor bebe un poco de su té y mira a su hermano con una sonrisa- _mis abuelos y padres saben de Anna, tú no sabías porque, pues, no hablamos por teléfono jeje._

_Ahh! jeje, ya veo_ –el joven abre su té helado también y bebe un poco para evitar hablar más, sabía que su hermano siempre había sido popular entre las mujeres, pero el que tuviera a una novia tan bonita, y que tristemente le había gustado a él, aún no podía digerirlo.

_Haremos una fiesta en la pensión_ –dice Hao mientras abre una caja con arroz blanco- _el viernes, para integrarte al grupo, no puedes andar por ahí solo y sin hablar con nadie en la escuela._

_Q-Qué? Una fiesta?_ –el menor bebe otro poco de té- _no lo sé…_

_Será divertido_ –la joven rubia lo mira y bebe un poco de su té- _yo tampoco soy muy sociable que digamos, pero te presentaremos a nuestros amigos, el resto del grupo nos da igual._

_E-está bien_ –el menor de los gemelos sonríe nerviosamente, pero alegre de que la rubia se preocupe por integrarlo.

El almuerzo se les había ido como agua, cuando menos lo esperaron ya había terminado. Seguía sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la rubia, pero se forzaba a sí mismo a hacerlo para evitar conflictos, recién había llegado y lo que menos quería era tener problemas con su hermano por una mujer con la que, tristemente para él, estaba desde hace seis meses. Era triste, pero si su memoria no le fallaba, nunca había tenido admiradoras como Hao, o una novia en toda su vida, y no envidiaba las admiradoras, para nada, a veces le parecía algo molesto, pero lo que si envidiaba era que su hermano ya hubiera tenido novias y él no, aunque tampoco quería tener una novia por tenerla, y en realidad nunca le había gustado una mujer como aquella rubia, Anna era la primera en quien se fijaba. ¿Qué tendría ella que no tuvieran otras? Sí, ya había conocido a chicas muy bonitas, pero no se había fijado en ninguna de ellas, todas le daban igual. Ese pensamiento le hacía creer que, como le había dicho su hermano, mentalmente aún era un niño, pero no le incomodaba, era feliz siendo como era, aunque no tuviera una linda novia como Anna.

Al final de las clases algunos de sus compañeros se acercaron a Anna, hablaban con ella y de vez en cuando miraban a Yoh, lo cual le incomodaba al chico nuevo, después de unos minutos la joven se acercó a él poniéndose de pie al lado de su asiento mientras él guardaba sus cuadernos.

_Ven, te presentaré a mis amigos_ –Yoh se pone de pie y la sigue- _ciertamente son más agradables que los amigos de Hao…_ -dice la joven en voz baja dejando escapar un suspiro antes de llegar al lugar de sus amigos- _los presento oficialmente, él es Asakura Yoh, hermano de Hao._

_Y son igual de odiosos? O hay algo rescatable de éste?_ –dice un joven de cabello azul cielo alborotado mientras mira a Yoh de una manera algo despectiva, lo cual incomoda al castaño.

_Usui Horokeu! Muestra más respeto_ –regaña una joven de cabello negro y corto (arriba del hombro) con una diadema, al lado del chico de cabello azul- _es nuevo, aún no lo conoces y ya lo estás juzgando._

_Lo siento Damuko jeje_ –mira a Yoh- _me disculpo por la actitud, pero en verdad tu hermano es un odioso jeje, soy Usui Horokeu, puedes decirme Horo Horo_ –le dice con una sonrisa mientras se señala a sí mismo con el pulgar.

_Hola!_ –dice la joven de cabello negro de pie al lado de Horo Horo- _Mi nombre es Kurobe Tamiko pero Horo Horo me llama Damuko, tú dime como gustes _–sonríe- _no dudes en llamarme si se te ofrece algo._

_Mucho gusto_ –dice un joven de cabello y ojos verdes- _mí nombre es Lyserg Diethel, sé cómo te sientes, hace dos años fui el nuevo, por eso si necesitas algo puedes decirme con confianza_ –termina de decir con una sonrisa gentil.

_Yo soy Tao Ren_ –dice un joven de expresión seria, ojos dorados y cabello azul oscuro peinado en un piquito- _llegué al mismo tiempo que Lyserg, mucho gusto._

_Yo soy Oyamada Manta_ –Yoh escucha una voz proveniente casi del suelo, mira hacia abajo y encuentra a un joven muy bajo de estatura, con el cabello castaño claro y arriba del hombro- _soy el presidente de la clase, cuando gustes y lo necesites puedo orientarte con los temas de la case_ –sonríe.

_Mucho gusto a todos_ –dice con una sonrisa sincera el joven castaño- _muchas gracias jeje._

Era un poco extraño para él, el hecho de que lo recibieran tan amablemente, que le ofrecieran ayuda, que le sonrieran, simplemente el hecho de que le dirigieran la palabra. Estaba acostumbrado a ser un cero a la izquierda, ahora que sus nuevos compañeros de clase se mostraban tan cálidos con él, era algo que no había vivido antes, era una sensación extraña, pero muy reconfortante.

Miró por la puerta y al verlos reunidos dudó en acercarse, con un gesto de fastidio, el novio de la joven rubia se acercó a aquél grupo de personas desagradables para él.

_Nos vamos?_ –acercándose a su novia- _Tamao dijo que te esperaría en la entrada, hablaba con sus compañeras._

_Pues si va a esperarla, que se quede hasta que lo desee _–el joven de cabello azul se dirige a Hao con un tono algo desafiante- _seguro atiende asuntos de la escuela._

_No creo que Tamao tarde tanto_ –dice el mayor de los Asakura con una sonrisa fingida- _además regresan solas a casa y es peligroso para ellas…_

_Si ese es el problema podemos dejarlas en su casa nosotros_ –dice el joven de ojos dorados con una expresión seria.

_Bien puedo hacerlo yo_ –sonríe desafiante mientras comienza a sentirse más tensa la atmósfera entre aquellos jóvenes- _por algo soy su novio._

_Basta, no pienso soportar esto diario!_ –la joven rubia toma sus cosas- _nos vemos mañana_ –dirigiéndose a sus amigos para después caminar molesta hacia la puerta.

_Anna espera_ –camina hacia ella el joven de cabello largo.

_Nos vemos mañana, mucho gusto!_ –se despide animado el menor de los gemelos para seguir a su hermano, quien se ve algo angustiado por la actitud de su novia.

_Anna! _–toma del brazo a la joven rubia pero ésta retira su mano en cuanto la siente- _Qué te pasa?_

_Qué me pasa? Hao es bastante desgastante que siempre tengan qué hacer lo mismo!_ –dice la joven molesta mientras el hermano menor de su novio observa detrás de él.

_Tranquila, lo siento_ –toma de los hombros a la joven- _prometo controlarme y evitar conflictos, no armemos un escándalo en la escuela._

_Siempre dices lo mismo_ –da media vuelta y camina hacia la entrada de la escuela- _apresúrate, Tamao debe estar esperando._

Y así era, una joven de menor edad con cabello corto y rosado, al igual que sus ojos, esperaba en la entrada de la escuela sosteniendo su mochila frente a ella. Su expresión era relajada, cuando vio a la joven rubia acercarse sonrió mientras esperaba, al mismo tiempo notó que había alguien más con su prima y su novio, alguien idéntico a Hao.

_Es mi hermano_ –sonriéndole a la joven de cabello rosado- _su nombre es Yoh, estudiará aquí también._

_Hola, mucho gusto_ –mirando a la joven de cabello rosado- _soy Asakura Yoh._

_M-mucho gusto_ –dice tímidamente la joven pelirosa- _soy Tamamura Tamao, prima de Anna._

_Vámonos Tamao_ –dice la joven rubia con un tono tajante- _tenemos que apresurarnos, tengo mucha tarea_ –comienza a caminar alejándose de su prima y los gemelos.

_A-Anna-san, espera!_ –camina presurosa hacia su prima, pero el novio de la chica se adelanta y la toma del brazo.

_Hao suéltame!_ –ordena volteando molesta hacia su novio, y no era para menos, espectáculos como ese los veía frecuentemente, y era algo que ella no podía soportar.

_Anna espera!_ –sin soltarla- _Ya te pedí una disculpa, no hagas esto más grande de lo que es por favor._

_Más grande?_ –mirando molesta al joven- _en verdad Hao, no sé si estoy dispuesta a soportar cosas como esa diario, y sabes que no sólo me refiero a sus miradas retadoras y a las pocas palabras que cruzan, siempre tengo que elegir entre estar con ellos o contigo, no tengo elección!_

_Y…_ -comienza una conversación el menor de los gemelos mientras no deja de mirar a su hermano discutir con Anna- _así son siempre?_

_Sí_ –la joven pelirosa suelta un suspiro- _la mayoría del tiempo, Hao-san nunca se ha llevado muy bien con los amigos de Anna-san, y siempre discuten porque ella tiene que dividirse._

_Eso es lamentable_ –aún mirando la escena- _deberían hacer lo posible por evitar conflictos, vivir peleando no es vida jeje _–la pareja baja la voz y la pelea se detiene, Hao habla unos momentos con su novia y se acerca a Yoh.

_Yoh quiero pedirte un favor_ –mirando a su hermano menor- _podrías llevar a Tamao a su casa?_

_Qué?_ –extrañado por la petición de su hermano.

_Iré a hablar con Anna a un lugar más tranquilo_ –mira de reojo a la joven rubia y vuelve la vista hacia su hermano- _llegaré más tarde a casa, podrías hacer eso por mí?_

_Eh… claro_

Y así extrañado, caminó junto con la joven pelirosa acompañándola a su casa. No hablaron mucho en el camino, a penas se conocían, y la cabeza de Yoh iba ocupada pensando en su hermano y su novia, ¿a dónde habrían ido?

_Eh…estamos cerca Yoh-san_ –dice tímidamente la joven.

_Eh?_ –sale de sus pensamientos- _"san"? Ahora que lo recuerdo, también te refieres así a Anna y Hao, qué a caso no tienen confianza?_

_N-no es eso, es que ya estoy acostumbrada a llamarlos así_ –dice con una pequeña sonrisa- _después de todo, ustedes son mayores._

_Qué edad tienes?_ –mirando con curiosidad a la chica.

_Cumplí 13 éste año_ –sonriendo un poco.

_Ahora entiendo jeje_ –mira de nuevo al frente llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca- _no tienes que ser tan respetuosa conmigo, puedes llamarme Yoh._

_Se lo agradezco joven Yoh_ –sonríe un poco nerviosa y mira de nuevo al frente- _ya llegamos._

_Vaya, no viven muy lejos de la escuela_ –mirando la casa- _por la insistencia de Hao de acompañarlas creí que estaría más retirada._

_No, el joven Hao es así desde que lo conocimos_ –caminando hacia la entrada- _a veces siento que sobreprotege a Anna-san_ –abre la puerta- _gusta pasar? Supongo que estará solo en casa algunas horas, puedo preparar algo de té y algo de comer._

_Ah… no lo sé_ –pensando en que Anna podría regresar en cualquier momento y preguntarse qué demonios hacía él en su casa- _no quiero causar molestias._

_No es ninguna molestia_ –sonriendo- _para mí es un placer cocinar._

_Eh…creo que puedo quedarme un rato._

Su vista permanecía en la ventana desde que habían llegado, no había tocado el frappé que le sirvieron, deseaba saltarse aquella charla, no estaba ahí precisamente por gusto, eran tantos los problemas que había tenido en su vida que lo que menos deseaba era lidiar con otros más a diario, problemas que consideraba estúpidos.

_Sé que estás molesta por mi actitud –_dice el joven mientras mueve la cuchara dentro de su taza de café- _pero prometo evitar problemas desde hoy…_

_Cuántas veces he escuchado eso desde que estamos juntos?_ –hablaba sin mirarlo, con la mejilla recargada en la mano, aún distrayendo la mirada con el exterior.

_Anna, entiéndeme un poco también_ –mirando con insistencia a la joven- _no soy el único que busca las peleas._

_Eso lo sé perfectamente_ –aún sin mirarlo deja escapar un suspiro de pesadez- _me molesta que no hagas el intento de llevarte mejor con ellos, o simplemente de no pelear, no haces el intento ni por mí._

_Lo siento mucho_ –dejando de lado su taza de café, toma la mano de su novia- _sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero esto no depende sólo de mí._

_Claro_ –retira la mano- _ellos también tienen la culpa, pero no me cansaré de decirles que los estúpidos problemas que hayan tenido en el pasado me importan un comino._

_Anna tranquilízate, sabes que estoy siendo sincero contigo, haré lo que pueda…_ -mirando afligido a la joven.

_Ahh… nos vemos mañana _–se levanta se su asiento.

_Espera, te llevaré a casa_ –se levanta.

_No, quiero ir sola, gracias…_

_Vaya, suena reamente problemático ser presidente de la clase_ –dice el joven castaño para después sorber un poco de té.

_Para los demás lo es, pero es algo que a mí me gusta _–la pelirosa sonríe y bebe de su té.

_Jeje, eso es para la gente inteligente y responsable de la clase, yo nunca sería presidente_ –sonríe- _ese cargo me da mucha pereza._

_A la mayoría jeje_ –sonríe la pelirosa.

_Por cierto, tú no tienes novio?_ –pregunta con inocencia el joven castaño.

_Eh?_ –la chica se sonroja ante tal pregunta, nunca había sido popular entre los chicos y, sobre todo, era demasiado tímida como para hablarles- _n-no, me temo que sólo Anna-san._

_Jeje, ya veo_ –bebe un poco de su té- _supongo que aún eres pequeña para esas cosas, seguramente aún ni te interesan jeje._

_Jeje_ –sonríe nerviosamente la pelirosa, no era que no le interesaran, simplemente aún no encontraba a alguien que le llamara la atención, hasta ahora…- _y qué hay de usted joven Yoh?, claro, si puedo preguntar…tiene novia?_

_Yo?_ –mirando con sorpresa a la joven- _no, me temo que no he tenido en toda mi vida jejeje._

_En serio o.o?, creí que tenía._

_No, aún no se da la oportunidad jeje_ –sonriendo.

_Bueno, pero imagino que debe haber alguna chica que le interese _–mirando con curiosidad a Yoh.

_Eh?_ –el comentario de la joven lo hizo sonrojarse inevitablemente, ¡claro que le interesaba una chica!, pero no podía permitir que Tamao se enterara de que esa chica, era precisamente su hermosa prima- _B-bueno, y-yo…_

_Ya llegué…_ -se escuchó una suave voz desde la entrada de la casa.

_Bienvenida! _–la pelirosa se pone de pie y camina hacia la entrada.

_Oí voces, con quién estabas hablando?_ –camina con su prima hacia el comedor y ve al gemelo de su novio sentado.

_Ah…hola Anna ñ n_ –dice nervioso mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza.

_Yoh? Qué haces aquí?_ –mirándolo un poco sorprendida.

_Se quedaría solo en su casa porque estarías con Hao-san_ –camina hacia la cocina- _así que lo invité a tomar un poco de té._

_Ya veo_ –deja su mochila en el suelo y se sienta en un cojín frente a Yoh.

_P-pero imagino que Hao ya va camino a casa_ –se pone de pie nervioso- _será mejor que me vaya, muchas gracias y disculpen las molestias._

_Te vas tan pronto? _–dice la joven rubia acomodando su falda.

_E-eh, es que no sé cómo se ponga Hao cuando regrese y no me encuentre_ –mira a Anna algo sonrojado- _si se entera que estuve aquí, no quiero que piense mal de mí._

_Sobre qué?_ –la joven rubia mira a Yoh con una sonrisa pícara- _temes que piense que viniste a cortejarme en su ausencia?_

_A-algo así, n-no quiero que piense mal!_ –agitando las manos en señal de negación, con la cara llena de un tono carmesí.

_No te preocupes por eso_ –dice la joven sonriendo mientras busca algo en su mochila- _si te interroga yo le diré que te invitamos a comer._

_M-muchas gracias, pero no quiero que tengan conflictos por mi culpa _–dice con un tono serio y algo desanimado.

_Más de los que ya tenemos, no creo_ –suspira y lo mira de nuevo- _Tamao es buena cocinera_, _qué dices?, te quedas a comer?..._

Percibía que las intenciones de la joven eran buenas, pareciera que le interesaba mucho integrarlo, tal vez porque ya había pasado por esa situación y quería hacerlo sentir cómodo siendo el "nuevo" de la escuela. Ante su sincera invitación, Yoh no pudo rechazarla y se quedó a comer con sus nuevas compañeras. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, el recibimiento de sus compañeros, incluyendo la invitación de Anna y Tamao a comer, eran cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado, pero a pesar de que todo aquello era algo nuevo para él, se sentía muy bien, al final sentía que encajaba en un lugar, y por fin sabía lo que era tener amigos, o por lo menos buenos compañeros.

Continuará…


	2. 2 Compañeros

**Colina Funbari**

**Capítulo 2.- Compañeros.**

La tarde con Anna y Tamao la había pasado muy bien, obviamente a su regreso a casa fue interrogado por su hermano mayor, a lo que respondió con la verdad sin que éste le prestara mucha atención, por alguna razón estaba bastante pensativo, y se imaginaba cuál era esa razón, _"Más de los que ya tenemos, no creo…"_, recordó las palabras de Anna antes de la comida, ¿por qué tendrían tantos problemas?, bueno, era algo que no debía ser de su incumbencia, después de todo eran asuntos entre su hermano y Anna.

A la mañana siguiente debió seguir la rutina, ésta vez se levantó con más ánimos que el día anterior a pesar de estar consciente de que ya no estaba en su amado hogar.

Se vistió con el molesto uniforme escolar, se acicaló y bajó a desayunar con su hermano, el cual seguía igual de pensativo que la tarde anterior. Debía tener muchos problemas con Anna para estar así, su hermano normalmente era despreocupado, a veces arrogante, y ahora lo que veía no se parecía en nada a lo que conocía. Tal vez además de la discusión con Anna le preocupaba algo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, después de todo nunca habían sido tan unidos como para contarse sus problemas e inquietudes, si en algún momento su hermano pedía ayuda, con gusto se la daría, después de todo, eran hermanos.

_Debemos comenzar a formar los equipos de trabajo para el semestre_ –decía en el salón de clases una joven de cabello negro arriba del hombro, de pie al lado de un asiento.

_Oh, no empieces Damuko, suenas como Manta_ –dice el joven de cabello azul sentado en el asiento al lado de la joven- _además el trabajo pesado comienza la próxima semana, o no?_

_El profesor comenzará con actividades por equipo desde ésta semana_ –anuncia el joven de menor estatura mientras se acerca a sus amigos- _será un semestre algo pesado para todos._

_Pesado sólo para los holgazanes que nunca quieren hacer nada_ –dice el joven de cabello púrpura entrando al salón- _y me refiero principalmente a Horo Horo._

_Como si a ti no te diera pereza _¬¬… –dice el aludido aún en su asiento_- sólo quieres aparentar ser el estudiante modelo ante los profesores._

_Tal vez en el fondo sólo sea eso y en realidad no me interese tomar clases porque me importa un comino mi futuro y el estudiar para seguir con el negocio familiar_ –dice mientras toma asiento- _claro, muy en el fondo_ –sonríe burlonamente para su amigo.

_Muy gracioso Ren_ ¬¬ –dice el joven de cabello azul captando la burla- _me interesa mi futuro, sólo que no considero necesario estudiar para lo que quiero dedicarme._

_Hasta para dedicarse a la agricultura se requieren estudios_ –dice el joven de cabello verde acercándose a sus compañeros y tomando asiento en su lugar, detrás de Ren_- es importante conocer de muchas cosas como tipos de suelo, zonas climáticas, tipos de forrajes y vegetación que se dan de acuerdo a la zona climática, matemáticas…_

_Sí, sí, ya entendí_ –suspira_- sus explicaciones solo me dan más pereza…_

_Pues si no estudias para tener un buen nivel de vida_ –sonríe maliciosamente mientras se cruza de brazos preparándose para abochornar a su amigo- _jamás podrás casarte con Tamiko, su familia es de muy buen nivel y sus padres no querrán a un yerno holgazán y sin futuro qué ofrecerle a su hija._

O/O _Q-qué demonios dices?_ –el joven de cabello azul se endereza en su asiento repentinamente- _deja de decir tonterías Ren! Qué no ves que incomodas a Damuko?_ –la joven sólo mira hacia la ventana algo sonrojada y fingiendo no escuchar.

_El más incómodo con la verdad eres tú jeje_ –sonríe el joven chino.

_Buenos días_ –el saludo del joven de cabello largo pareció no agradarle al grupo de amigos, después de todo sonó bastante fingido, por educación le devolvieron el saludo, pero no le dirigieron la palabra después de eso.

_Buenos días n n_ –el menor de los gemelos saludó recibiendo de vuelta un saludo sincero, aún no lo conocían, pero su primera impresión sobre el chico era muy diferente a la que tenían de su hermano mayor.

_Disculpa Yoh-kun, por casualidad no viste en el camino a Anna?_ –dice el joven de menor estatura mientras el menor de los gemelos toma asiento.

_No_ o.o –deja su mochila la lado_- pero supongo que no debe de tardar, vive cerca de la escuela no?_

_Sí pero quería organizar los equipos de trabajo antes de que el profesor… _-es interrumpido.

_No te alborotes Manta, no es de vida o muerte arreglar los equipos de trabajo, o sí?_ –dice Horo colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca.

_Es Manta, ya no debe sorprendernos su "sobrenatural" empeño en la escuela_ –dice la joven rubia, con una mano en la cintura y de pie frente a su asiento.

_Anna! Qué bueno que llegaste_ –dice el pequeño Manta.

_Ya que estás insistente con los equipos, ¿cómo lo haremos, parejas o tríos?_ –mirando a Manta.

_Pues depende de las preferencias de cada uno_ –ríe pervertidamente el joven de cabello azul- _te gusta íntimamente sólo en pareja, o te gusta divertirte con dos personas? Jejeje._

_No eres gracioso ¬¬, lo sabes, cierto?_ –lo mira Anna, nada divertida.

_Pues somos un número impar ahora_ –dice el joven inglés contando a sus compañeros_- propongo que trabajemos, dos parejas y que en un equipo queden tres personas._

_Bien_ –dice la joven rubia con aires de liderazgo- _entonces escojo a Yoh y Manta en mi equipo. _–al decir esto logró captar la atención de su novio, ya que éste miró de reojo a la joven por un momento.

_E-eh?_ –emitió como señal de sorpresa el menor Asakura- _me quiere en su equipo?_ –pensó.

_Bien, entonces escojo a Lyserg como pareja_ –dice el joven chino- _es el compañero más responsable que queda, sin omitirte Damuko, pero creo que Horo Horo trabajará mejor contigo como tutora._

_Entonces haré equipo con Horo Horo_ –mira a su pareja alzando una ceja- _y más te vale poner mucho empeño en las actividades, no quiero terminar haciendo el trabajo yo sola._

_N-no, para nada Damuko ñ n_ –sonríe nerviosamente- _por supuesto que haré un gran esfuerzo!_

Al comienzo de la clase, Yoh notó que Anna y su hermano no hablaban mucho, a pesar de que él intentaba constantemente que hubiera contacto al menos visual entre ellos, pero Anna lo rechazaba inexpresivamente. Por lo que veía, Anna era una joven con un carácter algo difícil, pero no dejaba de parecerle hermosa.

El trabajo en equipos comenzó esa misma clase, Yoh creía que quien debía estar en el equipo de Anna era su hermano, pero al ver la situación pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerlos distanciados, lo que menos quería era ver una discusión en medio del salón de clases. Tenían tarea, exponer por equipos algunos temas, cosa que Yoh detestaba desde que tenía memoria, no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en equipos, era algo que le incomodaba, pero las cosas cambiaban mucho ahora que hacía equipo con Anna y Manta, dos personas bastante agradables que lo habían recibido en la escuela con los brazos abiertos.

_Yoh!_ –exclamó la rubia al notar distraído al joven castaño- _me estás escuchando?_

_Eh?_ –salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Anna, y miró a la joven algo confundido- _N-no, lo siento, qué me decías ñ n? jeje_

_Que tenemos que ir a casa de Manta después de clases_ –dice guardando un cuaderno en su mochila- _no sé en qué estabas pensando, pero será mejor que no te distraigas cuando de trabajo en equipo se trate._

_L-lo siento, pondré más atención_ –dice esbozando una sonrisa para la joven, la cual al verlo, después de unos segundos, no pudo evitar sonreír inconscientemente, al notar su propia sonrisa dio media vuelta.

_Apresúrense, nos dan poco tiempo para almorzar_ –caminando hacia la salida del salón.

_Vamos Yoh_ –dice su pequeño compañero- _no querrás hacer esperar a Anna, se pone furiosa, es poco paciente jeje._

_Eh…es que yo…_ -mirando a su hermano mientras éste guarda sus cuadernos.

_Ah, ya entiendo_ –dice Manta mirando al hermano de Yoh- _no sabes si almorzar con nosotros o con tu hermano, cierto? Pues si gustas almuerza con él, de todas formas iremos a mi casa a preparar el tema de exposición, yo le aviso a Anna porque por lo visto de nuevo tuvo problemas con él _- -U_._

_Si, jeje, muchas gracias_ –se pone de pie_- mañana almorzaré con ustedes _n n.

Acompañó a su hermano a la cafetería, eligió pan al vapor de curry para comer y un té helado y se dirigió con él hacia otra zona de la escuela. Pasaron por las canchas deportivas, en donde pudo ver a Anna y los demás comiendo y jugando, también notó que había una chica además de Tamao que se veía menor que ellos, una joven de cabello muy largo y plateado, se preguntaba quién podría ser, ya que aún no los presentaban.

_Ayer fue el turno de Anna_ –dice mientras camina- _hoy te presentaré a mis amigos, bueno, a algunos._

Siguió a su hermano y llegaron a un lugar cerca de las canchas, en donde aún tenía vista de Anna y sus amigos. Notó que se acercaban a dos jovencitas, una pelirroja de cabello corto y una rubia de cabello muy largo que estaban sentadas en una banca y con un aspecto poco amigable.

_Mary, Matti_ –saludó el mayor de los gemelos con una sonrisa- _vine a presentarles a mi hermano._

_Hasta que su majestad decide aparecer!_ –dice la joven pelirroja con algo de ironía- _desde que tiene novia no nos visita con frecuencia Hao-sama._

_Jaja, no me llames así Matti, lo siento mucho, no ha sido mi intención dejar de verlas_ –sonriendo- _saben que tengo muchos problemas con ella._

_Si es algo tan problemático debería olvidarse de ello_ –dice la joven de cabello rubio con un aspecto sombrío- _no veo por qué la gente quiere estar en parejas…_

_Jeje, es inevitable Mary _–le sonríe- _cuando te gusta alguien es algo que no puedes controlar, pero bueno, como dije, vine a presentarles a mi hermano, su nombre es Yoh._

_M-mucho gusto ñ n_ –sonríe a las chicas, quienes lo miran con una expresión seria y las saluda con la mano al aire.

_Vaya que son idénticos_ –mirando detenidamente al gemelo de Hao- _pero su expresión es diferente, éste tiene cara de tonto_ –dice la joven incomodando a Yoh aún más.

_Bueno, Yoh no es ningún tonto_ –sonríe a las chicas- _han visto a Kanna?_

_Hoy no vendrá a almorzar con nosotras_ –dice la joven pelirroja mientras saca su almuerzo- _comenzó a trabajar en las oficinas de la escuela y la mantendrán algo ocupada._

_Ya veo jeje, el lado difícil de ser universitario_ –ríe un poco_- aunque a mí ya no me falta mucho._

Después de aquella "presentación" extraña y poco cordial, el resto del almuerzo continuaron hablando de cosas que a Yoh no le importaban y que no entendía, asuntos de Hao y sus amigos. El aburrimiento y la incomodidad lo llevaron a comer en silencio mientras miraba en la distancia a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, en verdad estaba feliz de que lo hubieran recibido así, sobre todo estaba feliz por la aceptación por parte de Anna como uno de los suyos, quien debería estarse encargando de su comodidad en la escuela debería ser Hao, sin embargo Anna se había acercado a él sin tener necesidad de hacerlo, ella era aún un misterio para él, pero le agradaba la idea de poder conocerla más.

_Me dejarás llevarte a casa hoy?_ –dice el joven castaño frente al asiento de su novia.

_No, hoy no puedo_ –dice Anna mientras guarda sus cuadernos_- iremos a casa de Manta a preparar el tema de exposición._

_Iremos?_ –mirando a la joven- _quiénes?_

_Yoh y yo_ –dice cerrando su mochila, se pone de pie y mira a los ojos a su novio- _Por qué? Te molesta?_

_No, para nada_ –la toma del hombro y le da un beso en la mejilla- _es bueno saber que no irás sola, Yoh te cuidará en el camino._

_No soy una niña_ –lo mira con el seño fruncido- _sé cómo cuidarme._

_Lo sé pero_ –se le acerca y le habla al oído- _te amo, y no quisiera que nada te pasara._

_Bueno, no me pasará nada_ –dice retirándose de aquella posición rápidamente- _estaré bien, supongo que Manta nos enviará a casa con algún chofer, así que no te preocupes por Yoh, aunque regrese tarde estará bien._

_Sí_ –dice Hao con una sonrisa un poco forzada- _lo sé, estará bien._

_Hao! _–llega el hermano menor con la mochila al hombro y una gran sonrisa- _iré a casa de Manta con Anna a hacer la tarea…_

_Si, ya me explicó Anna_ –sonríe y le da otro beso en la mejilla a su novia- _que se diviertan._

_Gracias, pero iremos a hacer tarea, no a jugar_ –dice tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la salida del salón junto con Manta- _vamos Yoh._

_S-sí_ –responde el joven castaño con algo de nerviosismo, era algo mandona, se notaba que le gustaba tener el control sobre todo y todos, pero aquello no le disgustaba, bueno, por lo menos no aún.

Caminaron hacia la salida, Tamao no regresaría sola a casa, Lyserg y Ren harían el favor de llevarla a casa, después de todo a Anna no le gustaba que anduviera sola, y afortunadamente, entre sus amigos no habían rivalidades.

El camino a casa de Manta se le hizo eterno, no podía poner atención, miraba a sus alrededores mientras Anna y Manta hablaban de quién sabe qué cosas, conforme avanzaban veía casas cada vez más grandes y lujosas, ¿sería el camino correcto?, o se estaban internando en alguna zona residencial de la que pronto los sacarían a patadas? Supo que estaba equivocado cuando se detuvieron frente a una de las casas más grandes y lujosas del lugar, no se comparaba en tamaño con su mansión tradicional en Izumo, pero el lujo de la construcción moderna de la casa lo dejó pasmado.

_Bueno pues bienvenidos_ –sonríe el pequeño Manta mientras un guardia abre el gran portón para dejarlos pasar- _espero que estén cómodos jeje._

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna Kyouyama de Asakura:<strong> Hola! Aquí subiendo el segundo capítulo del fic, espero que les haya gustado, quedó un poco más corto y resumido que el primero, pero espero les esté gustando, pronto aparecerán las demás parejas contempladas, más compañeros, incluso profesores que serán importantes en la historia._  
><em>Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado un tiempo para leer el fic, y gracias a quienes me han dejado sus reviews , , Majo-Sonolu, the mistic poetry y , en verdad gracias por el apoyo, y gracias a los lectores.<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	3. 3 Privacidad

_Bueno pues bienvenidos_ –sonríe el pequeño Manta mientras un guardia abre el gran portón para dejarlos pasar- _espero que estén cómodos jeje._

**Capítulo 3.- Privacidad**

La casa era enorme, era tan diferente a su casa en Izumo. Las instalaciones eran modernas, no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor maravillado por lo bonita que le parecía la casa, el blanco era el color que predominaba dándole un toque de elegancia.

A pesar del tamaño de la casa no se veía mucho movimiento, excepto por el de algunos sirvientes que pasaban de un lado a otro llevando a cabo sus deberes.

Un hombre alto de lentes se acercó a recibirlos haciendo una reverencia.

_Buenas tardes joven Manta, bienvenidos_ –haciendo una reverencia.

_Gracias Tamurazaki_ –dice el pequeño Manta dándole a su mayordomo el saco de su uniforme- _ya está lista la comida?_

_Claro joven Manta, desea que ponga la mesa?_

Por _favor_ –sonríe- _comeremos antes de comenzar a trabajar._

Pasaron al lujoso comedor, Anna actuaba como si nada, como si se moviera en su ambiente, al parecer conocía perfectamente sobre reglas de etiqueta, mientras que Yoh intentaba averiguar con qué tenedor comer para no verse tonto. Antes de que sirvieran la comida, Manta notó la incomodidad de Yoh, por lo que pidió que la comida se sirviera de la manera tradicional, si no sabía usar los palillos era demasiado.

_Ya pensaron en cómo organizaremos la presentación del tema? _–dice el anfitrión mientras toma su taza de té helado.

_Manta, a caso no puedes dejar de pensar en la escuela mientras comes?_ –dice la joven rubia mientras toma un poco de arroz con los palillos.

_Jeje, tienes razón, lo siento, cambiemos de tema_ –sonríe y mira a Yoh- _qué nos puedes contar de ti?_

_Eh?_ –dice el castaño algo sorprendido.

_Sí, cómo era tu escuela en Izumo?, tus compañeros, tu casa, apenas nos presentaron ayer pero no te preguntamos nada sobre ti _–sonríe.

_B-bueno yo…_ -dice algo nervioso y sonriendo.

_A caso esto es un interrogatorio?_ –dice con los ojos cerrados para después beber un poco de té- _cuando sea el momento nos hablará de él, al igual que los demás le hablarán de sus vidas._

_Jeje, no me incomoda_ –dice el joven castaño sonriendo- _es solo que se me hace un poco raro, en mi antigua escuela no solía hablar mucho con mis compañeros._

_En serio?_ –dice Manta algo sorprendido- _por qué?_

_Eh…_ -el castaño es interrumpido nuevamente.

_Sus razones tendrá Manta, déjalo comer_ –dice tranquilamente y come un poco de arroz.

_Vaya que estás de "buenas" hoy, no?_ ¬¬ –dice Manta mirando a la joven rubia.

No era que estuviera de malas, simplemente entendía que a veces a las personas les es difícil hablar de ellas mismas con gente nueva, justo como a ella. Sus amigos no sabían mucho sobre ella, ni siquiera cuándo era su cumpleaños, cuando le preguntaban siempre evadía diciendo que no era relevante, a decir verdad era aún un misterio para todos, incluso para Hao.

_Ya que esto no invade tu "privacidad"_ –continuó el joven de menor estatura- _qué clase de música te gusta?_

_Pues mi cantante favorito es_ _BOB_ –sonriendo- _su música es la mejor para mí jeje._

_Lo he escuchado, pero mi favorita sigue siendo la música clásica jeje_ –dice el pequeño anfitrión sonriendo.

_Eh_ –el castaño mira a Anna con algo de nerviosismo, pensando si debía preguntarle o no algo a la joven- _qué música te gusta Anna?_

_Awaya Ringo_ –dice tranquilamente sin mirarlo.

_Jeje, esa mujer es escalofriante_ –dice sonriendo un poco, esperando no ofender a la joven.

_Sólo es su apariencia_ –la joven bebe un poco de té- _su música es muy bonita…_

_Te gusta algún deporte en especial Yoh-kun?_ –tomando su taza de té.

_Pues en realidad no…_ -sonríe un poco- _no suelo practicar deportes jeje._

_En verdad? Eres muy delgado, creí que practicarías al menos uno _–dijo el pequeño Manta, un poco sorprendido.

_Jiji, es que siempre he sido_ así –dice sonriendo ampliamente.

Transcurrió la comida hablando de cosas triviales que salían a la plática, gustos de comida principalmente, todo esto mientras Anna regañaba constantemente a Manta cuando hacía preguntas intentando indagar más a fondo en la vida de Yoh. Pareciera que quería protegerlo, sus razones tendría, pero era extraño que Anna se empeñara tanto en proteger la vida pasada de Yoh siendo que no tenía ni una semana de conocerlo. Tal vez era simple simpatía de su parte, pero era algo que intrigaba al castaño, porque al parecer, el pasado y los secretos eran algo muy importante para Anna.

Se trasladaron a la enorme habitación del joven Manta terminando la comida, era una habitación que ocupaba casi el mismo espacio que la sala de estar, la cocina y el comedor de su actual casa juntos, del mismo color blanco, decorada con dos candelabros dorados, una gran cama de apariencia extremadamente cómoda con colchas azul rey que invitaba inevitablemente a saltar sobre ella, una pequeña "biblioteca" personal con tres libreros repletos de grandes enciclopedias y todo tipo de obras literarias, un escritorio con todo lo que un estudiante de excelencia podría necesitar, una computadora de escritorio de pantalla plana, un cómodo sofá de estilo modernista, una enorme pantalla plana con sistema de teatro en casa, y muchas cosas más que dejaron al menor de los gemelos con la boca abierta. Su mansión en Izumo era tradicional, y las habitaciones ahora le parecían muy pequeñas, claro, no podían ser más grandes, pues aquella mansión tenía una gran historia, y tenía tantas habitaciones que le daba pereza contarlas.

Su joven anfitrión los invitó amablemente a sentarse en el cómodo sofá mientras buscaba todas las fuentes de información que pudieran utilizar para su trabajo de exposición. Lo miraron buscar con persistencia un libro en especial, el cual al parecer no lograba encontrar en ningún lugar de su biblioteca personal.

_Hmm, tal vez papá lo usó y se lo llevó a la biblioteca_ –pensó el anfitrión con la mirada en los libros, cambiando su expresión a una de fastidio en pocos segundos- _eso, o lo tomó Mannoko…_ -bajó de una pequeña escalera especial para él, en la que había subido para buscar en los libreros- _me podrían esperar aquí un momento? Ese libro nos será de mucha utilidad, debo buscarlo en la biblioteca y entre las cosas de mi hermana ¬¬, no tardaré, siéntanse cómodos, pueden encender la televisión o el reproductor de música si quieren._ –dijo para salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejando a sus invitados en espera sentados en el sofá, uno en cada extremo.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente por unos minutos en la habitación, Anna ya había estado en repetidas ocasiones en aquella habitación, la conocía toda, sin embargo, no se tomaba la libertad de tocar y disponer de todo lo que había ahí, respetaba mucho las posesiones ajenas, pero al ver a Yoh tan tenso, se dispuso a encender el reproductor de música para suavizar el ambiente.

_Siempre eres así de callado?_ –dijo la rubia para romper el silencio, tomando asiento de nuevo, un poco más cerca del castaño.

_Eh?_ –respondió un poco exaltado, saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

_Descuida, soy igual, si no me hablan no hablo con nadie_ –dice jugueteando con el control del reproductor- _debiste conocerme antes, era peor_ –dice seriamente, llamando la atención del castaño, pues éste comenzó a pensar en cómo habría sido Anna antes de conocerla, si ya así le parecía una chica seria, pero muy linda.

_Jeje, e-es que_ –miró a su alrededor, repasando cada objeto de la habitación- _nunca había estado en una habitación así de grande y con tantas cosas._

_Sí, a veces pienso que es demasiado_ –dijo seriamente para tornar su mirada al castaño- _no lo crees?_

_E-eh_ –emitió nervioso al mirar los hermosos ojos de la rubia dirigiéndose hacia él, provocándole un leve sonrojo- _N-no, y-yo creo que es genial, nunca había visto tantos aparatos y libros juntos_ –redirigió su mirada a la gran cama azul rey- _además su cama se ve muy cómoda, jeje._

_Quieres acostarte?_ –dijo tranquilamente la joven rubia, provocando un sobresalto en el menor de los gemelos, y no era para menos, aquello había sonado en los oídos del castaño como una propuesta indecorosa, la cual no lo era, pero debido a las circunstancias, y a la atracción del castaño por la chica, no pudo evitar pensar cosas que no, y sonrojarse aún más para comenzar a tartamudear.

_E-eh n-no, y-yo, y-yo no, e-este_ –sonrojado y manoteando como negación, agitando violentamente la cabeza sin darse cuenta de que la rubia ya se encontraba recostada en la cama.

_Bueno, tú te lo pierdes_ –dijo recostada sobre una acolchonada almohada blanca, dejando caer sus piernas por la orilla de la cama- _Manta se va a tardar, su biblioteca es enorme y usará las fichas bibliográficas porque no ha tenido tiempo de actualizar el sistema de búsqueda de la computadora principal_ –suspiró y cerró los ojos estirando los brazos- _si fuera tú, aprovecharía._

Aprovecharía, ¿qué exactamente?, sus palabras le parecieron ambiguas pues aquella situación era muy extraña, estaba a solas en una habitación ajena con una hermosa mujer que lo invitaba a recostarse en la cama con ella, ¿tenía que decir algo más?, cualquiera que no pensara cosas malas en esos momentos, seguramente era gay o estúpido, y aunque Yoh no era un chico pervertido, tampoco se escapaba de los estragos que las hormonas provocaban a esa edad. Después de unos segundos, le pareció una grosería declinar a la invitación que le hacía la joven rubia, por lo que reunió fuerzas y agallas para levantarse del sofá y caminar hasta la cama en la que yacía dulcemente la hermosa rubia. Miró unos momentos las largas pestañas que adornaban sus párpados, sus pálidos labios, sus largas piernas cayendo por la orilla, algunas hebras de su rubio cabello sobre su blanco rostro, era simplemente hermosa.

_Vas a quedarte ahí parado, o vas a recostarte en la cómoda cama de Manta mientras no está?_ –dijo la joven sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo la presencia del castaño en la orilla contraria de la cama.

_A-ah sí_ –fue lo único que pudo responder el castaño, apresurándose y dejándose caer bruscamente sobre la cama, lo más alejado que pudo de la joven rubia, tensando su cuerpo y mirando al techo.

Permanecieron así por unos momentos, sólo escuchando la música, el joven estaba tan tenso que aún no se había dado el gusto de disfrutar de la extremadamente cómoda y suave cama de su compañero de clase. Fue hasta que escuchó un suspiro y sintió un ligero movimiento de la joven, que reaccionó y giró la cabeza para mirarla. Lo miraba curiosa, analizando cada facción del joven, era sin duda su gemelo, físicamente eran idénticos, al parecer, y a simple vista, lo único diferente en ellos era su mirada, la mirada de Hao era distinta, un poco pesada, pero la de Yoh era suave, gentil, una mirada dulce. Entre más lo analizaba, encontraba más diferencias que similitudes entre ellos. Una sensación extraña lo invadió, además de un sentimiento de timidez enorme que sus mejillas reflejaron tornándose carmín, la mirada de Anna era difícil de descifrar, y lo miraba como si quisiera memorizar su rostro, ¿por qué lo miraba tanto?

_Son muy distintos_ –dijo la joven, aún con la mirada fija en el rostro del castaño- _a pesar de ser gemelos, no se parecen tanto._

_Qué dices?_ –respondió un tanto sorprendido el castaño, pues toda su vida había escuchado por boca de sus compañeros, que él y su hermano eran como dos gotas de agua- _somos gemelos idénticos, digo, si no tuviéramos un corte de cabello diferente sería muy difícil distinguir entre los dos si no hablamos._

_En verdad lo crees?_ –dijo la rubia inexpresivamente, sin dejar de mirar al joven- _yo no lo creo, la mirada de ambos es muy diferente._

_Mirada?_ –respondió ingenuo el castaño, girando inconscientemente el cuerpo hacia la chica.

_Sí_ –prosiguió- _la mirada de Hao es un poco pesada, a pesar de ser gentil a veces, pero la tuya…_ -se detuvo unos momentos- _la tuya es gentil siempre, muy viva, dulce, muestra cosas distintas a la mirada de Hao, tu mirada es bondadosa._

Las palabras de la chica lo dejaron mudo, no sabía qué debía responder o cómo debía sentirse en esos momentos, ¿qué era lo que quería decir?, ¿su mirada era gentil, dulce, bondadosa? ¿Qué quería decirle con eso, que le agradaba? En realidad no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pues sabía que aquella joven estaba terminantemente prohibida para él, era la novia de su hermano, y por mucho que le pareciera la mujer más hermosa del mundo y le agradara, no dejaba de estar prohibida, y si en algún momento se le ocurría acercarse más de lo debido a Anna, tendría bastantes problemas con su hermano.

_Eh…_ -rompió el silencio el castaño, siendo el único sonido que logró emitir en esos momentos_- jiji, no entiendo muy bien a qué te refieres, pero gracias n ñ._

_Sí…_ -dijo la rubia, con una pequeñísima sonrisa dibujada en los labios- _definitivamente, son muy diferentes._ –lo miró unos momentos, el joven estaba completamente confundido, sin poder decir algo más, seguía sin saber lo que la chica quería decir, pero lo único que ella lograba con eso, era agrandar la atracción que el chico sentía por ella- _Demonios, Manta tardará demasiado._

_Tú crees?_ –dijo el chico respondiendo con naturalidad al repentino cambio de tema- _En verdad tiene tantos libros?_

_Prácticamente es dueño de una de las bibliotecas más grandes de Tokio_ –respondió tranquilamente la rubia, como si hablara de cualquier cosa- _la biblioteca de su familia tiene un surtido incluso más extenso que cualquier biblioteca pública en Saitama._

_A-ah_ –emitió con asombro en respuesta a la información de la chica_- N-no sabía que tenía tantos libros, s-se ve que le gusta mucho leer jeje n ñ…_

_Los libros son su vida_ –dijo la chica mientras giraba un poco en la cama para acercarse un poco más al castaño- _desde que lo conozco, siempre lleva consigo una enorme enciclopedia en la mochila._ –bostezó un poco entrecerrando los ojos.

_Jeje, tienes sueño? _–sonrió divertido al mirar la tierna expresión de sueño de la chica.

_Un poco_ –cerrando los ojos y abrazando una enorme almohada- _la cama de Manta siempre provoca esto._

_Podrías tomar una siesta en lo que vuelve_ –dijo sonriendo- _si quieres te despierto cuando regrese._

_Para nada_ –dijo la rubia tajantemente, con los ojos cerrados y un ligero tono de molestia- _no voy a arriesgarme, ¿qué tal si quieres abusar de mí mientras duermo?_

_Q-qué? Abusar de ti?_ –dijo el castaño, sonrojado y alterado por las palabras de la joven- _P-para nada! Yo no sería capaz de hacerte algo así!_

Je, es broma –respondió con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa- despiértame cuando vuelva Manta, si es que no estás dormido también.

Jeje, claro, yo te despierto –sonrió ampliamente para la chica, mirándola cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida poco a poco.

Y como supuso la joven, Yoh no pudo avisarle cuando Manta volvió, pues poco después se quedó dormido mirándola dormir. Aquella cama era muy cómoda, y el rostro de la chica durmiendo le transmitió tanta paz, que no pudo evitar quedarse dormido también. Cuando volvió a su habitación, el pequeño anfitrión los encontró durmiendo, no muy cerca, pero acurrucados frente a frente. Al principio pensó despertarlos gritando, pues debían comenzar ya con los preparativos de la exposición, pero al verlos dormir tan plácidamente, no pudo más que sonreír y dejarlos dormir media hora más, con el libro que había conseguido, su investigación sería mucho más fácil y tardarían menos de lo esperado en armar el trabajo.

Cuando por fin despertaron, Manta fingió estar molesto por su retraso, y sin más ni más pusieron manos a la obra en su trabajo de exposición. Anna volvió a comportarse como siempre, mientras que a Yoh le costaba trabajo mirarla, ya que en cuanto la veía a los ojos, sus mejillas revelaban lo mucho que la rubia le gustaba.

Era triste para él, pero debía conformarse con sólo ser su amigo, ya que el ser algo más de Anna, era algo que se veía demasiado lejos de su alcance.

Continuará…


	4. 4 Sentimientos

**Capítulo 4.- Sentimientos.**

La tarde en casa de Manta la había pasado muy bien. Terminaron exitosamente de recolectar información para su trabajo en equipo, incluso se habían quedado a cenar algunos bocadillos en la habitación de Manta. El pequeño anfitrión siguió intentando indagar en la vida de Yoh, lo que la rubia se encargó de reprimir el resto de la tarde, no era culpa de Manta, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de ese joven. Cuando terminaron de cenar y convivir con Manta, una limosina de su familia se encargó de llevarlos a casa, haciendo escala para dejar primero a Anna, quien se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa del castaño diciendo "Nos vemos mañana, Yoh". Le sorprendía lo rápido que le había tomado confianza para llamarlo por su nombre, lo que le había dado pauta para hacer lo mismo con ella. Durante todo el camino de regreso a su casa, no dejó de pensar en lo bien que se la había pasado, y en lo bien que se había sentido al dormir cerca de Anna, aunque, como siempre, limitándose hasta en sus pensamientos, pues ella no dejaba de estar prohibida.

Por la mañana siguieron su rutina, llegaron a la escuela a la hora acostumbrada, como siempre el mayor de los gemelos llamaba la atención y captaba la mirada de las chicas de toda la escuela. Entraron al salón de clases, Anna y sus amigos ya estaban ahí, la joven había llegado más temprano para afinar algunos detalles de la información que presentarían en su exposición. Su hermano se acercó rápidamente a saludar a su novia con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y de nuevo un "buenos días" general y forzado para sus amigos.

Y cómo van con su investigación? –dijo el peli azul recargado en la silla, con las manos detrás de la nuca- trabajaron duro ayer?

Sí –respondió sin mirarlo su amigo de ojos dorados- para mi fortuna Lyserg es mi compañero de equipo –antes de continuar, sonrió burlonamente para su amigo- como Tamiko es tu compañera, supongo que no hiciste otra cosa más que babear por ella.

Callate Ren! –gritó alterado y sonrojado por las palabras de su amigo, mientras que la chica aludida fingía demencia al acomodar sus cuadernos- Deja de decir tonterías!

Ya deberían hacerlo oficial –comentó el joven chino sonriendo de la misma forma y mirando de reojo a su amiga- no lo crees?

Q-Qué dices! –las palabras de su amigo lo habían puesto aún más nervioso, tanto que el color había llenado su cara casi por completo- Da-Damuko no es mi novia!

Pues debería serlo –sonrió el joven de cabello verde mientras tomaba asiento en su banca- es una chica muy bonita y lista.

Además te gu… -el chico de ojos dorados fue violentamente interrumpido por un puñetazo en la cara por parte del peli azul.

No digas tonterías Ren Tao! –aún con el puño en la cara de su amigo- Deja de molestar!

Qué te pasa idiota! –gritó molesto el joven chino, regresándole un puñetazo en la cara a Horo.

Ya basta! –dijo alterado su amigo de menor estatura- Si los ve el profesor los va a reportar!

Dejen de pelear! –dijo angustiada y molesta la joven de cabello negro.

Si no dejan de hacer tonterías yo misma haré que los saquen a patadas del salón de clases… -advirtió amenazadoramente la rubia, de brazos cruzados y con aspecto sombrío, a lo que ambos chicos respondieron dejando de pelear y sentándose en sus respectivos asientos.

Por qué siempre arruinas la diversión ¬¬U –refunfuñó el peli azul, con algo de sangre escurriéndole de la nariz.

Jeje –reía el menor de los gemelos desde su asiento- no tiene nada de malo que se diviertan.

Que no tiene nada de malo? –volteó precipitadamente el pequeño presidente de la clase- alteran el orden del salón de clases! No pueden hacer eso aquí!

Pero nadie importante los vio –sonriendo divertido explicó tranquilamente el castaño- no hay ningún problema si no le hacen daño a nadie, o sí? Jeje.

Lo ves Anna? –dijo el peli azul, dirigiéndose a su amiga- él si sabe!

Qué tonterías –dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento en su silla- son unos escandalosos…

La actitud relajada del chico le agradaba, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus amigos armaban un escándalo. Yoh y sus nuevos amigos reían divertidos mientras conversaban de algunas cosas, el castaño no participaba mucho en la conversación, y en ocasiones sólo se limitaba a reír de lo que decían sus compañeros, mientras que Hao intentaba a toda costa llamar la atención de Anna. Cuando la clase comenzó, intentaba hablarle con cualquier excusa tonta, sin embargo, eso sólo le sirvió para darse cuenta de que su novia estaba poniendo un muro cada vez más alto y grueso entre ellos dos, lo que pensaba, ya iba más allá de las discusiones que solía tener frecuentemente con sus amigos. Pensaba que tal vez querría decirle algo, pero no encontraba cómo.

Cuando llegó la hora del receso, Hao intentó persuadir a su novia de almorzar juntos, pero la rubia se negó rotundamente, alegando tener que afinar detalles del trabajo de investigación, lo que implicaba que Yoh pasara el almuerzo con ella y sus amigos en vez de él. Con dificultad Hao accedió, quería estar más cerca de Anna, pero entre su grupo de amigos definitivamente no podría almorzar, sería molesto tanto para él como para ellos. El mayor de los gemelos se dirigió resignado a almorzar con sus amigas, mientras se alejaba, miraba a lo lejos a su novia caminando junto con Yoh y Manta, dirigiéndose al lugar cerca de las canchas donde siempre solían reunirse. Se sentaron en el césped, mientras conversaban cada quién sacaba su almuerzo, ésta vez Yoh sí llevaba almuerzo, ya que le parecía molesto tener que comprar algo diario, además, sus padres le daban cierta cantidad del dinero al mes para solventar los gastos de la pensión que rentaba con Hao, y para los gastos de la escuela, poco le quedaba para sus gustos al final, pero entre más pudiera ahorrar, mucho mejor.

Yoh notó distraída y pensativa a la joven rubia desde antes de salir del salón de clases, le preocupaba que siguiera sintiéndose mal por los problemas que tenía con su hermano, pero no se atrevía a preguntar o indagar mucho en eso, no era asunto suyo, y si preguntaba, posiblemente le molestaría a Anna.

Eh… -el castaño intentó sacar de sus pensamientos a la joven rubia- entonces, ya terminamos el trabajo de investigación, ¿verdad?

Sí, eso creo –dijo la rubia sin ánimos, sentada al lado de castaño sin mirarlo.

Eh…qué trajiste de almorzar? –rió nerviosamente el castaño, consciente de lo tonto que debía sonar, y de que era obvio que intentaba entablar una conversación con la chica con cualquier pretexto.

Takoyaki… –respondió la rubia alzando una ceja al mirarlo- sucede algo Yoh?

N-no nada! –respondió con una amplia sonrisa nerviosa- es que te vi pensativa, y sólo quería…eh, jeje… -aún nervioso, rascó un poco su cabeza dejando escapar una risita.

Hmmm –la rubia lo miró unos momentos- querías distraerme, cierto? –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para el castaño, pero antes de que éste pudiera decir algo, fueron interrumpidos por dos chicas que llegaban a almorzar con ellos.

Ya llegamos! –dijo sonriendo la prima peli rosa de Anna mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Buenos días a todos –dijo sonriendo una chica de ojos rojos y cabello plateado muy largo, de la edad de Tamao, quien se sentó al lado de Ren.

Jeanne –el joven de ojos dorados miró a la chica de cabello plateado con curiosidad- por qué tardaron en salir?

Tamao estaba asesorando a una chica con la tarea de matemáticas –sonrió la chica de ojos rojos- la estaba esperando por eso no llegué a tiempo, perdón Ren.

No hay problema –sonrió el joven de ojos dorados- creí que habían tenido problemas para pasar de nuestro lado del patio.

Traje el almuerzo para los dos –decía la chica de ojos rojos mientras sacaba dos obento, dándole uno al joven de cabello púrpura- Ren! Qué te pasó en la cara? –preguntó asustada la chica al ver un moretón cerca del ojo del chico.

Eh? –se tocó la cara recordando el pequeño altercado que había tenido con su amigo en el salón de clases- no es nada, no te preocupes. –dijo sonriendo para la chica, quien tomaba preocupada su rostro con ambas manos.

Vaya! Los tortolitos ya están juntos –dijo riendo el joven peli azul mientras se acercaba con un balón de basketball bajo el brazo.

No molestes –respondió Ren sin ponerle mucha atención mientras la chica se separaba de él y abría con cuidado el almuerzo que Jeanne le había dado.

Tortolitos? –el menor de los gemelos preguntó al aire, le sorprendía aquella palabra empleada para esos dos, la chica debía tener la misma edad que Tamao si estaban en el mismo salón, así que todavía debía ir en secundaria.

Jeanne es la novia de Ren –dijo sonriendo Tamiko, quien estaba sentada junto a Tamao.

Su novia? –dijo el castaño sorprendido.

Son novios casi desde que llegamos aquí –dijo el joven de cabello verde.

Desde que llegaron? –preguntó curioso el castaño.

Jeanne y yo –sonrió Lyserg.

Perdón por no presentarme –sonrió para el castaño la joven de cabello plateado- Mi nombre es Jeanne Lasso, mucho gusto y bienvenido a la escuela.

Mucho gusto –sonrió ampliamente el castaño para la niña de ojos rojos- soy Asakura Yoh.

No le hables mucho a la "doncella" Yoh –decía burlonamente el peli azul- Ren podría golpearte jiji.

Hoto Hoto! Qué no íbamos a jugar? –llegó corriendo un chico de piel obscura, de cabello rizado y abultado con la camisa abierta y desfajada.

Ya voy tonto! –respondió el chico un poco molesto por el sobre nombre con el que lo habían llamado- por cierto, ven acá, te vamos a presentar al chico nuevo de la clase.

Chico nuevo? –preguntó el chico de cabello abultado.

Sí, viene de Izumo –dijo el peli azul sonriendo.

Soy Asakura Yoh –se presentó el castaño sonriendo con un poco más de confianza- mucho gusto.

Hey! Soy Chocolove McDonell, voy en tercero –respondió el chico con una sonrisa- y soy de New York, ¿vienes a jugar? Voy a aplastar al azulito.

Aplastarme? –se puso de pie precipitadamente, respondiendo al "reto" del neoyorkino- ya lo veremos tonto! Vamos Yoh, hagámoslo trizas! Cree que por ser más alto puede más que nosotros.

Jeje gracias –dijo sonriendo el castaño- pero no sé jugar, jueguen ustedes.

Cómo? –dijo el peli azul sorprendido- qué demonios! Cómo es que no sabes jugar!

No temas Horo –se burlaba el chico de cabello abultado mientras caminaba hacia la cancha de basketball maniobrando un balón con una sola mano- qué no ibas a hacerme trizas? Ya te dio miedo?

Miedo? –corrió el peli azul hacia la cancha- ya verás lo que es el miedo cuando te de tu merecido!

Horo Horo! –gritó la joven de cabello negro, corriendo tras ambos chicos- no vayas a meterte en problemas, es solo un juego!

Qué escandalosos –decía la rubia mientras tomaba con un palillo una de las bolitas de pulpo que estaba almorzando.

Jeje, lo bueno es que se divierten –dice el pequeño Manta, sentado al lado de Yoh- por cierto Yoh, tú tienes novia? –preguntó el pequeño llamando la atención de Anna, quien inmediatamente miró de reojo al castaño.

Eh? –se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, respondiendo con una sonrisa nerviosa- no, no tengo novia, jeje.

Dejaste algún amor en Izumo? –sonrió pícaro el pequeño Manta.

No que yo sepa jeje –decía sonriendo nervioso mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza.

Al parecer la única pareja oficial entre nosotros son Jeanne-san y Ren-san –dice sonriendo la peli rosa mientras mira a la pareja conversando.

Así parece –el joven de cabello verde dirigió la mirada al peli azul y la chica que lo regañaba en la cancha- esos dos ya son casi una pareja, sólo les falta formalizar, pero Horo Horo no se anima a decirle nada a Tamiko.

Sería lindo que pudieran ser novios –sonrió un poco sonrojada la peli rosa- harían una linda pareja.

Sí, pero ese tonto cobarde no le dirá nada pronto –dice el joven de ojos dorados mientras toma un bocado de su almuerzo- si realmente la quiere debería hacerlo, ella siente lo mismo.

No a todos les resulta tan fácil hablar sobre sus sentimientos –argumentó la niña de ojos rojos, sentada al lado de su novio- tal vez no es que no quiera, sino que Horo Horo está buscando un buen momento para decírselo, ya que en el fondo es muy tímido.

Demasiado –bebió un poco de té de un termo que su joven novia había llevado- es un tarado.

Jiji –el pequeño Manta dirigió una mirada pícara hacia su compañero castaño- ya que Ren y Anna son los únicos con pareja, habrá que buscarle una novia a nuestro nuevo amigo.

Eh? –el menor de los gemelos se sonrojó, al mismo tiempo que la rubia lo miraba de reojo.

Estoy de acuerdo! –gritó desde la cancha el peli azul, que se acercaba botando el balón a la canasta donde estaba Tamiko, esperando a ver su anotación- Tamao es soltera! Harían linda pareja! –comentario que causó un sobresalto no sólo en los aludidos, sino también en la joven rubia.

E-eeh? –fue lo único que pudo emanar de la boca de la pequeña peli rosa al escuchar las palabras de Horo, al mismo tiempo su rostro se tornó carmín y dirigió la mirada al suelo.

Eh…uhehe… -rió nervioso el castaño, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Dejen de decir tonterías –gruñó malhumorada la joven rubia mientras picaba con fuerza una bolita de pulpo con el palillo que sostenía- ¿son agentes de Cupido o algo así?, no se metan en la vida de los demás, si tienen o no pareja es su problema, no de ustedes.

Alguien está de mal humor el día de hoy? –dijo tranquilamente el joven de ojos dorados, mirando de reojo a la rubia.

Ustedes son los que me ponen de malas –refunfuñó mientras se puso de pie- siempre diciendo tonterías –dejó a un lado en el césped su obento y caminó hacia otro lugar.

A-Anna, espera! –dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie, mirando cómo se alejaba la rubia- demonios…creo que la hicimos enojar con esa conversación…

No te preocupes –le sonrió el joven de ojos verdes- así es ella, al rato se le pasa, no está en verdad molesta.

Hmmm parece que alguno de nuestros comentarios le molestó –dijo el pequeño mirando de reojo en dirección a donde se dirigía la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dijo que la conversación la había puesto de malas –decía el castaño sin dejar de mirar alejarse a la rubia.

Yo creo que fue otra cosa –la mirada de Manta se dirigió a Yoh, quien lo miró confundido sin saber interpretar la sonrisilla del pequeño.

El resto del receso lo pasaron conversando y bromeando sin Anna. Chocolove y Horo se tomaron un descanso de su pequeño partido de basketball para tomar su almuerzo, mientras los demás hacían comentarios que provocaban sonrojos en Tamiko y el peli azul, retomando el tema que tanto había molestado a la rubia.

Cuando terminó el receso, al notar que nadie más lo hacía, Yoh tomó la cajita con los restos del almuerzo de Anna para llevársela. Caminó al salón de clases con el resto de sus compañeros sin saber el paradero de la rubia, su hermano ya estaba sentado en su banca, así que tomó asiento en la propia para esperar al profesor. Después de unos minutos, vió entrar a Anna, y justo detrás de ella, el profesor. El resto de las clases notó a la rubia muy distraída, a leguas se notaba que intentaba concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor para sacar de su mente lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. Al finalizar las clases, su hermano se acercó a Anna y comenzó a hablar con ella. Yoh permaneció con sus compañeros para darles espacio, no debía estar cerca de ellos mientras hablaban de sus asuntos.

Cierto Yoh –dijo repentinamente el peli azul, sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño- ya estás listo para la fiesta del viernes?

Fiesta? –intentó pensar a qué se refería, recordando lo que Anna y su hermano le habían dicho sobre la fiesta en la pensión para integrarlo a su grupo- A-ah! Sí!

Sería más divertida si esa bola de tontos no asistiera también –mencionó el joven chino con algo de pesadez.

No empecemos un pleito –dijo el pequeño tranquilamente- Anna no estaría nada feliz si algo así pasara.

Así es –sonrió gentilmente el chico inglés- lo mejor es ignorarlos.

Bueno, yo me retiro –el peli azul tomó su mochila y la colgó de su hombro- hoy llevaré a Tamiko a casa, por alguna razón no podrán pasar por ella el día de hoy, y ya saben que sus padres no estarían tranquilos si su pequeña regresa a casa sola.

Cómo? Sus padres ya te conocen? –dijo sorprendido el joven chino.

Pues… -rió nervioso el joven peli azul- no, en realidad sólo me conocen de vista, pero Tamiko inventó que regresaría a casa en una limosina cortesía de Manta, así que aprovecharé para llevarla, aún no le agrado a su padre jeje.

Vaya –sonrió burlonamente el joven de ojos dorados- eso suena romántico, se ven a escondidas.

Calla tonto –dijo en voz alta el peli azul, sonrojado por las palabras de su amigo- sólo voy a llevarla a casa.

Nos vemos mañana muchachos –llegó alegremente la joven de cabello negro, colocándose la mochila al hombro y tomando el resto de sus pertenencias- debo irme antes, Horo Horo me llevará a casa.

Sí, ya nos contó su pequeña historia –sonrió burlonamente de nuevo el joven chino, mirando a ambos chicos.

Jeje, que descansen! –sonrió la joven, saliendo del salón de clases al lado del peli azul.

Adios Romeo! Adios Julieta! –dijo el peli verde, siguiéndole el juego a su amigo chino.

Jeje –rió divertido el castaño, mientras su gemelo se acercaba a él.

Yoh –dijo su hermano mayor, de pie al lado de su asiento- me adelanto, pasaré al baño, te veo en la entrada de la escuela.

Sí, yo te alcanzo –dijo mientras veía alejarse a su hermano, aprovechando, caminó hacia el asiento de la rubia con la cajita de su almuerzo en las manos- Eh, Anna. –dijo interrumpiendo a la joven, que guardaba sus cuadernos en la mochila.

Yoh, qué pasa? –dijo la rubia dirigiendo la mirada al castaño.

Es que –sonriendo extendió la mano con la que sostenía la cajita de la chica- olvidaste esto en el receso, te fuiste tan molesta que lo dejaste en el césped, jeje.

Ah –miró al chico y tomó la caja de su almuerzo- gracias –sonrió para el chico y guardó la cajita en su mochila.

Bueno, ya debo irme –se rascó un poco la cabeza- Hao me estará esperando en la entrada.

Voy contigo –se puso de pie tomando su mochila y acomodando su falda- iremos a comer a su casa.

Tamao y tú comerán con nosotros? –dijo sorprendido.

Te molesta? –respondió la rubia alzando una ceja.

N-no, para nada, al contrario –sonrió sonrojado.

Le agradaba la idea de que ambas chicas les hicieran compañía al comer con ellos en su casa, después de todo, era una casa demasiado grande para ellos dos solos, y tener algo de compañía de vez en cuando sería bueno. Regresaron a casa junto con las chicas, Yoh conversaba con su hermano y Tamao para soportar los pequeños celos que le provocaba el hecho de ver a su hermano tomando de la mano o rodeando con el brazo el cuello de Anna. En el camino no pudo evitar pensar en la conversación que había tenido con sus nuevos amigos durante el almuerzo, y en la reacción de Anna después de rato, ¿qué pudo haber causado que Anna se molestara tanto? Lo ignoraba, pero imaginaba que esa conversación la había puesto de malas por los problemas por los que estaba pasando con su hermano, sin embargo, la molestia de Anna iba más allá de eso. La reacción de Anna denotaba celos, y eso lo había percibido muy bien el pequeño Manta, quien era tan observador que siempre notaba cambios de humor, e incluso cuando sus amigos tenían problemas o cuando algo les preocupaba. La reacción de la rubia había sido fácil de interpretar para él, razón por la que miraba de manera graciosa a Yoh después de que la chica se había alejado molesta, pero Yoh ignoraba por completo todo eso, era demasiado inocente como para saber que el que lo hubieran emparejado con su prima, la había puesto más que celosa.

**Continuará…**


	5. Para los lectores

Queridos lectores.

En verdad lamento mucho no poder actualizar seguido, en realidad no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevo sin actualizar, supongo que más de un par de meses, tal vez un año.

He tenido demasiadas cosas que no me han permitido seguir escribiendo, una de ellas es que mi pc está muriendo y por lo mismo no me permite escribir. Las más molestas son trabajo y universidad.

Pero el objetivo de esto no es aburrirlos con mi vida jaja, sino pedirles de nuevo paciencia a todas esas lindas personas que han estado siguiendo mis fics y a las cuales les agradezco infinitamente, dejen o no dejen review, pero sobre todo a aquellos que se han dado tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios e impulsarme a seguir.

Mil gracias en verdad por el apoyo, los comentarios, y por seguirme leyendo. No voy a dejar los fics, voy a terminar cada uno de los que estoy escribiendo y espero pronto poder plasmar los que tengo en mente, pero primero, a terminar los que ya comencé.

Creo que siempre que dejo notas de éste tipo digo casi lo mismo, pero en verdad muchas gracias a todos! Espero no fallarles con los próximos capítulos y que les siga agradando cada una de las historias.

ATTE. Anna Kyouyama de Asakura.

PD: No se pierdan Flowers! En verdad que, al menos a mí, no me ha decepcionado, puedo declararme fan de corazón de Shaman King y por lo mismo sigo apoyando a Takei, porque no ha dejado Shaman King a pesar de los demás trabajos y colaboraciones que ha estado haciendo. Si no han leído Flowers, se los recomiendo mucho, con cada capítulo se ha puesto mejor, y han vuelto a aparecer Yoh y Anna!

Y después de ésta promoción a Hiroyuki Takei, jaja, nos vemos pronto! Mil gracias!


End file.
